Harry Potter and the Prophecies Life
by Soul Valkyrie
Summary: Not all is as it appears. Darkness and light only make shades of gray. Harry finds out the past haunts those who hide from it. Title has changed from Order of Phoniex to a Prophecies life
1. Prophecy of the Seven

**Harry Potter and the Prophecies Life**

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  I have decided to borrow its characters to get the stupid stories out of my head.  Feel free to borrow anything my over active mind creates in the recent chapters ahead.  DO NOT TOUCH/TAKE/AND, OR COPY MY PROPHECY.  Plus do not criticize my writing I have a short temper and may destroy my computer if you do.  Feel free to give me praise all you want.  I am yours to behold.  **

__

__

_Prophecy of the Seven_

_A __Battle__ Wages between Dark and Light_

_A __Battle__ Foretold Long Ago_

_Red Shall Meet Green_

_Leaving in its Place but One Victor_

_The Green has faced The Red Before_

_He Knows What to Expect_

_Carrying in Their Hands _

_Weapons of Kin_

_The Seven Hold the Key to Victory_

_Each Have Seen and Beaten Their Terror_

_Each Holds a Part to the Ultimate_

_Only Together They Shall Defeat the Red_

_A __Phoenix__ White as Snow_

_Leads the Seven _

_As a Guide _

_But Unbeknownst as a Friend_

_Heir to Lightning _

_Power of Old and New_

_An Ancient Form of Lion_

_Leads the Journey and the __Battle___

_Heir to Earth_

_Knowledge of Great_

_A Cat From Lands a far_

_Leads the Search of Information_

_Heir to Fire_

_Loyalty All too True_

_Fox as Sly as a Serpent_

_Leads the Search of Roads_

_Heir to Wind_

_One Who Sees Into Time Itself_

_A __Phoenix__ Pure Gold_

_Leads to the Path of the Future_

_Heir to Water_

_Cunning yet True_

_A Dragon of Aqua_

_Leads to the Truth_

_Heir to Dark_

_Shielded Behind Secrets_

_A Wolf of Nightmares Dreamt_

_Leads the Path of Destiny_

_Heir to Light_

_Strength Never Betraying_

_A Unicorn Long Forgotten_

_Leads the Road to Destruction_

_Together They Fight_

_Never to be Mislead_

_Carrying Weapons Of Past_

_Serve Them Well_

_Emrys Myrddin_

**_Merlin_**

****

            An old hand laid the quill down slowly.  A hush silence fell over the room the man was in.  He had eyes as blue as the sky.  He wore robes of a dark blue that seemed to collide thankfully with his eyes.  He wore a grim expression.  What once was day was now night.  

            "May thy heirs be true.  May they win the battles to come.  I hand the world's future to them.  Win." The old man whispered to the mist below the castle he loved.

            The man took his final look at the fire, then put it out with a flick of his wrist.  The darkness swallowed his face as the light vanished.  He knew he would never see the future.   So be it.


	2. The Mergence

**Chapter 1: The Mergence**

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  My story takes place in HPs fifth year.  It starts out like all da others but changes a bit.  Chapter may or may not be short depending on what my mind can come out with.  Also depending on if I can live through the annoyance of 8 pets, the birds outside, and the next door neighbor's dog.**

            "Kill the spare."

            Harry woke suddenly at the reoccurring dream.  It has only been two weeks since that fateful event and Harry couldn't stop thinking about it.  He sat perfectly still listening to the sounds of the house, trying to see if he had woken up screaming.  His throat felt hoarse and raw.  He heard his uncle Vernon's loud guffawing snore, his aunt persistent Petunia's caw-cawing snore, and his whale sized cousins loud breathing and squeaking of the bed below the weight.

            As soon as he had gotten of the train Vernon had grabbed him roughly, despite the protests of Ms. Weasley.  He had practically been thrown into the car.  When they arrived at what the Dursley's called home he had been thrown into the smallest room, like so many years before.  What had surprised Harry the most, as Vernon locked the door 1ith at least seventeen locks, was his room held a small refrigerator.  He soon realized that the Dursleys wanted to avoid.  Why, was the question.  As he made his way to the fridge to see what horrible things they had stocked it with, if they had stocked it at all, he noticed a Hogwarts letter magnetized to the front of it. 

_Dear __Vernon__ and Petunia Dursley,_

_            We are sorry to inform of this years events.  Harry Potter was nearly killed by the resurrection of the man who killed your sister.  He was wounded severely, but to his and our luck Madamn Promfey was able to heal all wounds and bones.  Harry also witnessed the murder of a fellow student.  We do not know how the turn of event has or has not infected him.  Please do not yell, shout, or beat him due to his mind wandering.  I wish for Harry's summer to be as pleasant as it can be._

_            Harry will be staying with you the whole summer, due to the protections around the house.  I wish you to tell him he is not to send any owls.  Only if it is a great emergency.  Harry may receive letter just as long as he doesn't send them._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Order of Merlin, First Class_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_

            Harry gasped as he read the letter once more, then twice more.  He suddenly felt weary and lost.  

            'No wonder they locked me away.  Their even more afraid of me now then they ever were.' He thought on the verge of tears.  He never liked the Dursleys but the fact they were probably terrified of him hurt.  

            Harry silently got up and went to his trunk.  Just three days after he arrived at the Dursleys a school owl came and brought him all his supplies.  He was so bored that he decided to catch up on the year ahead and to also remember every spell in the books.  He had memorized every spell up to third year.  He went down to the next year book for Care of Magical Creatures.  He read the title, Creatures Lost and Never Found by: Ancient.  Harry wondered what kind of name Ancient was.  One thing he was glad of was the book wasn't a biting book,

            He began to read:

_            There are three creatures that were hunted down and killed for their magical extracts and powers.  The strongest of the three was the Imperial Unicorn.  A black unicorn whose mane was as pure silver and had the ability to cure up to anything except death.  The horn was huge and shaped almost like a lightning bolt in the males of the species.  It was shaped like a flame in the female part of the species.  Its blood was different then regular unicorn's blood.  It could be solidified and turned into a wand.  _

_            The Lightning lion was a very quick and agile cat.  Made of pure lightning it would shine in the darkest of place.  The lion was said to be able to call storms and hordes of lightning.  The lion's blood, when a wand is dipped into it, gave the person the abilities of the lion.  It is said that when the last one was killed, that the sky was filled with lightning and the clouds took the shape of the lion.  This creature was the second strongest of the three._

_            The Water Leviathan was the third strongest.  There were many leviathans long ago but all were killed off.  The water leviathan was hunted for its scales.  When ground up and placed over a person, the person would be protect by an irreversible shield.  The water leviathan was the closes relative to the dragons of now days.  They were intelligent beyond all compare and trusted humans with their very lives. These three are even in prophecies..._

            Harry stopped reading at a tap at the window.  He looked and to his surprise he saw seven owls.  He slowly got up and opened the window.  A song drifted to his ears from below;

_Let your destiny, be you guide._

_Pure as the white lily._

_Jumping across the sky._

_Let your fate, be you sole friend._

_Truth to behold. _

_Life will never end._

_Let your sorrow, be terrors end._

_Don't fret tomorrow._

_I am just around he bend._

            The song sounded familiar but what bothered him was there was no one in sight.  He didn't like being not able to see who sang to beautifully.  He felt oddly like he knew them.  He shrugged and hurried to the owls.  He untied each of their packaged and letters and let them on their way.  

            He hurried to the first letter, which happened to be from Ron.

_            Hey Harry,_

_            I know everyone's birthday presents are early but we wanted to send you cheer in numbers.  Dumbledore has informed us that he has forbidden you to send letters.  Kind of sad isn't it.  This place isn't the same as it used to be.  Especially since Fred and George got some money from somewhere.  They said it was Bagman but I have a feeling they are lying.  Any way they both got me new dress robes.  Their bright red and blue.  Kind of matches me no.  Did you hear? Hermoine didn't go to see Vicky.  I kind of like her... think she'll go out with me?  Probably not. She probably likes famous people.  Well any way hope you like the presents.  They may help you. Don't let the muggles get you down.   _

_Ron_

            Harry chuckled.  He knew Ron liked Hermoine ever since the Yule ball.  He reached down and opened the odd package from Ron.  Inside were three pounds worth of Chocolate Frogs and what looked to be a pensive.  Harry smiled.  It was exactly what he needed.  He grabbed one of the Chocolate Frogs and ate it.  He decided to look at the card and a smile spread across his face.  I was the one card Ron didn't have.  He then went to the next letter.  It was from Hermoine.

_            Hi Harry,_

_            I decided not to go to __Bulgaria__.  I hope you doing fine.  Do you think Ron likes me?  I hope he does.  But he probably likes very pretty girls like Fleur. Have you been reading up?  We have O.W.Ls this year.  I can't wait to see you at school.  Do as Dumbledore says, Harry.  I don't want to lose you.  I decided to send you Hogwarts: a History so you can read it.  I also sent you another book.  Your own personal journal.  Well I have to go I'll send you an owl whenever I can and food too.  Oh! And did you see my new owl.  His names Flare.  He gets into fights with Crookshanks and wins every time._

_Hermoine_

            Harry nearly doubled over with laughter.  He slowly opened the package and stared at the thick book that Hermoine probably thought was her bible.  He quickly moved it aside and looked at the journal.  I had a blue lightning bolt on the front that seemed to strike everywhere.  He smiled.  This was another thing he could use well.  He reached out and grabbed the third letter.  It was from Hagrid.

            _'Lo Harry,_

_            How ye be doing?  I'm away on a mission for Dumbledore so I can not say much.  Hope you like your present.  I found it in some mountains._

_Hagrid_

_            Harry wasn't surprised at how short the letter was.  He just hoped Hagrid was okay.  He opened the package and found what looked like half of a phoenix.  It was made of stone.  And it was pure white.  He shrugged and went for the forth letter to find there was none.  He looked at the package and nearly fell out of bed.  The package looked like it held a broom.  He opened it and saw it was a broom, a strange looking one, but a broom nonetheless.  A letter was tied to the broom.  He slowly untied it and read:_

_            This is one of the last of its kind.  It is a living broom.  All brooms today were modeled after these.  Hope you like it. _

_Sirius_

_            Harry nearly chocked.  He started wondering where an Innocent criminal on the run got all this money.  He touched the broom softly and smiled.  He grabbed the fifth letter and found it was from Professor Lupin.  _

_            Hello Harry,  _

_            This watch belonged to your dad.  He gave it to me to watch knowing Sirius would probably sit on it.  You'll be seeing me this year, but not in DADA.  Hope you have a wonderful summer.  _

_Remus Lupin_

            Harry smiled at the watch as it fell out of the letter.  He stared in shock as he saw the face of the watch.  It held a mini Foe mirror.  That surprised Harry.  He put it on a silly grin across his face.  He grabbed the sixth letter.  He was shocked to find it from Ginny.

_Hi Harry,_

_            I know you weren't expecting to hear from me but I wanted to tell you something.  I am thankful for you saving my life and I wish there was a way to repay you.  But then an idea struck me.  Harry would you go out with me?  I mean as friend or as more it is all up to you.  I hope you liked all your presents.  Oh, and Harry, never ever give the twins money again.  They nearly blew it up._

_Ginny_

            Harry had to smile.  He had actually come to like Ginny and he knew she liked him back.  But he was worried about is the over protective brothers.  He shuddered at the thought of an angry Ron.  He grabbed the last letter and read.

_            The white phoenix comes to merge the wands take out you wand and be ready._

            The letter had no signature or seal.  He wondered if he should do what it said.  He decided he should call it gut feeling or call it foresight he knew it was necessary.  

            Just as he reached down and grabbed his wand, a white phoenix flew in carrying in its talons two wand boxes and in it's beak a silver ring.  The phoenix flew over and landed on the bed. Suddenly a voice filled Harry's head with out warning.

            'Place the silver ring on your wands base.'

            Harry did so and watched as the ring melted into the wand.

            'Grab the wands from the two boxes here and hold them against your wand.'

            Harry did as instructed and watched as the wands glowed.

            'Take one of my feathers and place it on the wands.'

            Harry did as told was shocked as the wands seemed to come together as one.

            'Repeat after me, Terra Stella Pyre Hydro Electro Gyro Aero Combine'

            Harry whispered softly, "Terra Stella Pyre Hydro Electro Gyro Aero Combine."

            The wands glowed bright and merged into one wand.  When it was all over Harry saw that is wand was 11 inches mahogany with a silver spiral and a silver band.  Harry realized something great had happened and went to confront the bird to find it not there.

**Authors note:  Thanks for the reviews.  I truly appreciate it.  Hoped you liked Chapter 1.  BYE**


	3. Memory of Lost

**Chapter 2: The Memory of Lost**

**Disclaimer:  I don't own Harry Potter.  I own nothing worth while.  This chapter took me longer because of certain appointments of pain I had to go through.  Life sucks don't ya think.  For all, listen, DENTISTS ARE EVIL.  ORTHODONTISTS TOO. They do not care if they cause pain. WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH.  This chapter you get to see a younger version of one of the characters I created.  **

            It had been two weeks since the white phoenix arrived and now he was getting restless.  He had nothing to do since he had finished all his homework, read all his books, and even cleaned the little room up from top to bottom.  He had discovered, while jumping up and down from having to go, that the Dursleys had made a little bathroom to connect with this one.  

            He was getting really agitated because he so wanted to reply to his friends and godfather.  Dumbledore had explained the reason why he could receive and not send.  One protection around the house went up to a ten mile radius.  It was a type of filtering spell.  As soon as owls entered this radius they disappeared off the radar.  It also took away any letter sent by death eaters.  How it did this, Harry did not know.

            Finally, he decided to try and go to sleep, even though it was only 7:30.  The fact was lately he had been very tired and had no energy since the merging of wands.  He laid his head back and frowned softly to himself.  His eyes grew heavy and they soon closed.

_            "Hey James! How's the little rugrat doing?" A man said who looked unusually like his dad._

_            "He's doing great.  An absolute joy.  Why didn't you tell me having a kid was so... energizing?" James said a grin plastered across his face._

_            "Mind you I have to feed the kid, why he gets to play with him." Sirius said as he stepped up, covered in smashed peas._

_            James and the man laughed.  They both did a quick clean up spell and began talking about how fatherhood was doing for them._

_            "Jeff? Are you sure I should be here? I mean I'm not exactly what people expect and..."  A women said sounding like she was about to break down and cry. _

_            Jeff turned to the women slowly, unlike his brother, James, he had hazel eyes.  He wore muggle clothes because he said they fit better.  The women had long black hair that showed gray in it through anxiety.  She was beautiful in every aspect, except her eyes.  Her eyes automatically told people what she was.  Her eyes were blood red with black entrails flowing through them._

_            James grabbed the women's arm and pulled her into the house whilst saying, "your welcome here.  You're my brothers' wife and the mother of my niece.  Lin it doesn't matter what you are.  Your family."_

_            Lin giggled and smiled.  She entered and hurried to find Remus.  He had been her friend since the first day of school.  She about him, since she and him were a lot alike.  He being a werewolf and she being a demon.  _

_            A little girl about five years old walked in, looking highly proud about something. A sudden high-pitched scream was heard.  The little girl giggled and ran to Sirius, hiding beneath his robes.  Suddenly, a pink haired, purple robed Jeff stomped in.  This was soon followed by a red haired, pink robed James.  Having heard the scream Lily, Remus. And Lin walked out.  Seeing the two men caused all of them to go into a fit of laughter.  The little girl peeked out and giggled.  Jeff upon hearing the giggle, stormed to Sirius, grabbed the little girl and pulled her into a tight hug.  _

_            "My poor baby girl.  She is going to end up like those annoying marauders.  Sorrow be held tonight."  Jeff spoke in an overly dramatic tone.  _

_            The little girl squirmed, and then spoke in a voice that proved she was a demon, because she spoke as if she was fifteen years older then she was, "Well, I'll never compare to you, daddy!  You're the one who charmed all the marauders into having tails and horns for a whole month, and made them think that Mr. Snape did it."_

_            Jeff paled considerably as he looked to the three marauders.  They all stared in shock.  Jeffrey Hark Potter, the school bookworm, had pulled a successful prank.  Sirius looked hurt, whilst Remus looked highly amused and James seemed to have gone into shock._

_            "You're telling me we trapped poor Snapey in a ball of slime, for something her never did.  How... PERFECT!" Sirius spoke, his face blank, then suddenly filled with excitement._

_            Jeff pushed his foot around shyly.  He was suddenly embarrassed.  Though the others probably didn't know why.  Suddenly the little girl kicked away from him and tugged on his robes.  Jeff looked down slowly and matched his hazel eyes with her misty eyes.  _

_            "Daddy, where's Harry?  I wanna play? Please!!" She spoke sounding remarkably younger then usual._

_            "Okay Lennisia.  Just don't turn Harry into a frog or something..." Jeff began saying, before being cutoff by a loud bang outside._

_            Both James and Lily paled greatly.  James turned and gave Jeff a meaningful look.  Jeff understanding the look turned to his wife as Lily ran out to grab Harry and Lennisia.  When she appeared she already knew James fate as he ran out the door to try to save some time.  Lily handed Lennisia to Lin just as the door opened.  The green glow of the killing curse flew towards Lin.  Jeff upon seeing this jumped in front of his wife and was hit by the curse.  Lin broke down then.   It was common knowledge not to anger a demon.  She changed into her demon form, an Ilusiamenta.  A type of demon that controlled all types of illusions that have ever existed on the planet.  Voldemort Just laughed at her and pointed his wand at her saying the powerful killing curse._

_            Demons had a higher immunity to the killing curse, but in the end they all died.  As the curse made her stumble backwards, she used the last of her powers to send Lennisia, Remus, and Sirius somewhere safe, though she didn't have enough energy to send Lily and Harry away, she said with her final breath she was sorry.  Lily Potter nodded in understanding as the last of Lin's life seeped away.  Then Voldemort advanced on Lily._

_            The dream went black at that point which Harry was eternally grateful for.  He couldn't stand to see his mother die.  He had relived that moment every time he was near a Dementors.  But all of the first part was new to him.  He decided to ask Sirius when he had the chance.  _

            He realized he was still asleep.  He groaned inwardly, that all this time he was thinking to himself, he was still asleep.  A phoenix song suddenly came to his ear.  Then suddenly a voice whispered into his ear;

_            Boy of green_

_            Man of red_

_            Sorrow takes journeys way_

_            Friends of old_

_            Enemies of past_

_            Join the battle_

_            For eternities last_

_            Heir of Merlin_

_            Daughter of light_

_            Son of evil_

_            Seer of life_

_            Finder and seeker of times_

_            Lord of dark_

_            Hidden one of fire_

_            Form the ultima_

_            A weapon each_

_             A guardian in tow _

_            Past becomes known_

_            Future becomes hidden_

_            Fight my son_

_            Fight my heir_

_            Fight my soul_

_            Fight my founding_

_            Harry suddenly woke to the sound of pounding against the door.  He got up and walked to the door as it was opened.  Uncle Vernon walked in, his face a bright purple._

            "Boy, why are you not dressed?  I have to take you to the stupid train station and you decide to sleep in."  Vernon spoke venomously. 

            He was confused.  How had he slept for so long and not have noticed.  Harry shrugged and quickly changed, he grabbed his trunk on the way to the door and Hedwig's cage.  

            When they arrived at the train station, he automatically headed to the entrance of platform 9 3/4, which he promptly entered.  As he headed to put his trunk away, he was suddenly attacked by a bushy, ball of hair he knew as Hermoine.  She pulled him into a tight hug as the fiery ball of red he knew as Ron appeared.  

            They put their trunks away and entered the train.  The found an empty compartment and began talking about things.  Harry decided not to tell them about the wand and phoenix and dream.  He wanted to have fun for once in his life.  The train ride turned into the best one yet, as Draco, the git, Malfoy never appeared.  The ride was peaceful and calm.  Unknown to him a white phoenix flew next to the train.  


	4. The Similarities

**Chapter 3: The Similarities of Fate and Destiny**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  Thankee for the reviews.  I love reviews. Unless their made by the overlords of the houses.  Tis time tis time the witching hour all who come to feel my power goblins witches werewolves too come to scare me and you.  Boredom has its advantages.  Feel free to e-mail me with your questions at Wargoddes5@aol.com, or RagnarokEndoTime@aol.com, or TimesDemise@aol.com, or TombOTheValkyrie@aol.com. **

            As they entered the great hall, the first thing they noticed was the black drapes, dedicated to Cedrics death, were still up.  They were an everlasting memory of Voldemorts return.  The trio took their usual places at their house's table. 

            The sorting hat was all set up and soon the first years lined up to get tested.  The sorting hat sang its song and began naming of students to their new houses.  Every time a Gryffindor was called the shouts and applauding was the loudest.  Every time a Slytherin was called, the boo's out did the congrats.  By far Gryffindor and Hufflepuff had the most new first years.

            "Students welcome back to a new year.  As most of you know Voldemort is back, so no students are allowed to leave school grounds. (As he said this he looked directly at Harry.) I'd like everyone to welcome back Professor Lupin, who will be teaching Care of Magical Creatures.  Also, everyone please welcome Professor Soul Gladstone and Professor Arabella Figg, who'll both be teaching DADA jointly. (As he was saying this part a women with bright blue hair stood up next to a women with light blond hair.  They both bowed and then seated them selves again.)  Now, we just have to wait for the final five new people.  I'll introduce them now for all of your benefit.  Assisting Professor McGonagall will be Kyra Menosia.  Assisting Professor Flitwick will be Aurora Brinestone.  Assisting Professor Lupin will be Grif Saviour, a seventh year transfer from Durmstrang.  Finally, assisting Professor Snape in potions will be Lennet Siren Sakuya. (At this Snape's whole face screwed up into a disgusted look.)  So I know your hungry, so eat."  Dumbledore finished just as the food appeared.

            Harry eyed the new DADA professors.  He was understandably weary after Crouch and did not want to go through that again.  He was shocked out of his train of thought when Professor Figg winked at him.  He blushed not knowing exactly why.  He was about to eat when the door's suddenly burst open, and in walked the dark lord.

            Harry gasped suddenly as a hand pulled him to where the teachers were.  He looked to find that Snape was the one who had grabbed him.  He stood behind a now very angry Dumbledore. 

            "How did you get in here Voldemort?"  Dumbledore spoke, his voice cold and his eyes devoid of the usual twinkle.

            Voldemort smiled as he said, "It seems the founders little protections are failing.  Dear me."

"You are not welcome here.  Leave or else."

"Or else what. Come on Dumbledore, you couldn't defeat me 14 years ago, you can't now."

            Soon the whole great hall was filled with death eaters. The students were crying and screaming.  They were afraid.  Their fear was understandable.

            Voldemort was about to use a spell, when voices were heard outside.

            "I told you the big doors were the great hall. But nooo... never listen to one who is smarter then you." Said a female voice whose tone made the voice sound older.

            The great hall's door were thrust opened and in stepped a group of four people.  They all looked to be around the same age.

            "OOOOHHHH! Death Eater... can I?  Please..." Said a girl with silverish white hair and deep gray eyes.

"No!" Said the only guy, who had black hair and blue yes.

"Please!"

"You will not!  They'll give you indigestion."

"But!"

"No!"

"But!"

"No!"

"BUTTTTTTT!!!"

"No, and that is final.  Stop acting like a two year old."

"It's not fair.  All I wanna do is eat um."

            The man paled profusely.  He knew her nature, but that didn't stop him from being absolutely grossed out.  Plus, there was the fact that she was happy to admit what she was.  He felt nauseated.  

            "Okay!   I'll take red eyes.  Grif you take the cloaks on the left, Aurora you take the ones on the right, and Kyra you blast the ones in the center."  Said the girl with white silverish hair.

            They all nodded in turn.  Grif walked over to the left side.  He grinned profusely and changed into a giant Griffon.  The griffon began attacking and beating the death eaters.  Meanwhile, Aurora was sending cloud after cloud of rainbow mist at the death eaters, knocking them out three at a time.  Kyra was sending out balls of light that exploded on contact. 

            "Mr. Riddle, have you ever heard of a living sword?  These swords, once bonded to their owner, know the masters every whim and command.  You're lucky I'm not meant to kill you.  But that doesn't mean I can't hurt you dearly."  The girl said pulling out a sword that looked to be made of pure diamond.

            With a quick flick of her wrist, the sword became a whip, with seven pieces of the blade at different points on it.  She smiled at Voldemort and whipped the whip hard leaving deep marks in the ground.  Voldemort took a step forward and said the killing curse.  The girl smiled softly and caught the killing curse in her hand.  A gasp rang through the room.  She took the curse and brought it up to her lips.  She blew it at a death eater and he fell dead.

            "Oops! I think I hurt your ego by stopping that.  Even if it did hit me, I wouldn't have died," She said as she shrugged. "I mean I am completely immune to it.  Thanks to my ancestors and my mother's soul."

            "You...how... why..." Voldemort stuttered.

            She just smiled and whipped the whip out slashing Voldemort across the face.  She then did a series of quick movements, causing Voldemort to be whipped seven more times.  

            "Retreat!"  Voldemort hissed out through a bloodied lip.

            As the death eaters ran out with Voldemort, the girl called out, "Oh, and by the way Riddle, my name is Lennet Sakuya.  Hope we meet again, ya Neanderthal."  

            She turned and walked over to Dumbledore.  He smiled and stood.  

            "I'd like everyone to welcome Kyra Menosia, (Kyra bowed then threw a few balls of light into the air, which exploded into little fireworks.)  Aurora Brinestone, (She curtseyed and waved her hand, causing all at the Slytherin table to have rainbow colored hair.)  Grif Saviour, who by the way will be joining seventh year Slytherin; (He nodded and frowned at the Gryffindors.) and finally Lennet Sakuya. (She smiled big and waved her hand causing presents of every size to drop in front of every student and teacher.) oh, and on a side note.  Severus, would you take Mrs. Sakuya to Ollivander's Wand Shop

tomorrow?" Dumbledore stated pleasantly.

            Severus Snape stared at Dumbledore horrified.  All Dumbledore did was smile back at Snape's expression.  Lennet upon hearing that the potions master would take her to get a wand smiled menacingly.  She suddenly appeared by Snape's side and wrapped her arms around his neck.

            "Is Snapey-poo going to take me to get a wand?  Well first he has to ungrease his hair... and... wait a minute...I don't need a wand."  She stared at Dumbledore.

            Upon noticing the chance to escape this annoyance Snape hastily said, "You heard her.  She doesn't need a wand."

            "Severus you're taking her and that's final.  Mrs. Sakuya you'll need a wand to help your assignment."  Dumbledore stated matter a factly.

            Lennet stuck out her lip and stomped off to where Harry was.  She dropped a small package in front of him and left the great hall.  Harry reached over and picked up the package.  What was inside shocked him.  A picture of his uncle and aunt and cousin stood staring at him.  The fact was that he'd only seen them in his dreams.  Jeff Potter, Lin Potter, and Lennisia Potter.  The fact was they were all smiling up at him except the girl.  She seemed to stare into him.  Slowly she smiled and waved.  He recognized the smile suddenly.  It was Lennet's.

A.N/ Hoped you liked it.  Just so you know, next story Snape gets gagged and bound and hung from the ceiling of the potions room.  Never make a girl mad.


End file.
